


Consagración de Primavera

by BellaScullw



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Crime, Drama, F/M, Gen, Mistery, Romance, Suspense, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:47:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29056938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaScullw/pseuds/BellaScullw
Summary: La hermana adoptiva de Naruto, Sakura, ha sido asesinada sin razón aparente. Dividido entre la paranoia, el dolor, y la atracción que siente por Hinata, la única persona que puede conducirlo hasta el culpable, Naruto se embarca en una venganza suicida que trastocará su propia existencia
Relationships: Gaara/Matsuri (Naruto), Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru/Temari, Sai/Yamanaka Ino





	1. I: Preludio

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: applied  
> “La consagración de la primavera” es un ballet y obra de concierto orquestal del compositor ruso Ígor Stravinski. Lo escogí como título porque creo que es idóneo para el fic, más adelante se entenderá.

**PRIMERA PARTE**

**ADORACIÓN A LA TIERRA**

**.**

**PRELUDIO**

* * *

La risa cantarina de Sakura Uzumaki junto a sus grititos de alegría se perdían con la fuerza del viento y la carrera, pero a ella poco le importó. Siguió chillando con los brazos en alto, feliz y juguetona, su cabello pálido del color de los cerezos revoloteando con el viento salado, sus ojos verdes más brillosos que nunca.

El ruido del motor, ronco e inestable, acompañaba su voz, y era la señal inequívoca de los dos hermanos. La gente de Konoha acostumbrada a ese sonido rio y saludó a los dos jóvenes que pasaron como un halo, Sakura agitó la mano en respuesta, Naruto no la imitó solo porque su atención iba a no estrellarse contra algún lado, pero gritó sus saludos con sus acostumbrados “dattebayo” mientras seguían su rutinario camino.

La moto en la que ambos iban era tan vieja que amenazaba con partirse en pedazos en cualquier momento, aunque Naruto era tercero y se negaba a desecharla así como así por el valor sentimental que tenía. Lo único que quedaba era visitar todos los días al mecánico para la revisión diaria, y era justo a donde se dirigían.

Sakura estaba ansiosa, ese día finalmente había acabado la preparatoria y como regalo extra obtuvo los resultados de su test profesional donde citaban que tenía todas las cualidades para poder estudiar medicina, el único sueño que albergaba desde que tenía cinco años. Gracias también a su inteligencia y su comportamiento recto le habían ofrecido una beca para estudiar en la ciudad, una oportunidad de una sola vez en la vida para los habitantes de la pequeña y olvidada Konoha. Sakura no podía negar que deseaba conocer la gran metrópolis pero tampoco tenía deseos de abandonar su ciudad natal, Konoha era todo lo que conocía y también lo que amaba. Le encanta sus calles desiguales, el olor salado, los amaneceres y atardeceres de intensos colores, el mar en calma y bravo. Amaba la casita modesta y pequeña donde vivía con su hermano, donde Minato y Kushina la habían criado, así como la casa en ruinas donde una vez vivió con sus padres biológicos antes de que fallecieran. Adoraba las noches de fiesta con Ino, los bailes desastrosos y sus cantos. Y adoraba, sobre todo, a Naruto… y Sasuke.

En Konoha estaba todo lo que conocía y lo que amaba, ¿Cómo podía renunciar a eso tan fácilmente?

Decir adiós era doloroso, tan punzante como había sido observar el rostro en blanco de Naruto mientras el director le comunicaba sobre la beca y el comienzo de su nueva vida. Había visto el debate interno de su hermano, el instinto protector e infantil, así como la tristeza y la resignación adulta. Naruto había trabajado años enteros, renunciando incluso a su propia educación para poder darle todo lo que tenía, proyectando todo su esfuerzo para ofrecerle una mejor vida. Sakura lo conocía bien, sabía que Naruto se sentiría impotente por no poder hacer él mismo eso, por dejar que otros pagasen los estudios y le dieran lo que tanto soñaba, pero ella sabía que era lo mejor. No pudo evitar que Naruto viviese por ella todo ese tiempo, si se iba con la promesa de obtener una vida diferente y próspera entonces Naruto comenzaría a cuidar de sí mismo.

Esperaba que Sasuke lo ayudara con la transición.

Sakura bajó de un salto cuando llegaron al taller y, sin esperar a que Naruto apagara el motor, corrió dentro revoloteando de un lado a otro hasta encontrar a la segunda persona que adoraba.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Discreto, hosco y misterioso, recelado por todos y sin una pizca de simpatía en el cuerpo, así era el chico de sus sueños. Sasuke tenía la misma edad de Naruto, veintiuno, había llegado de la nada tres años antes solo con una mochila llena de ropa y el dinero suficiente para comprar el taller y ponerlo en funcionamiento. Como era el único que existía en Konoha, todos acudían allí lo quisieran o no, así que era un negocio rentable que le aseguraba el día a día aunque su personalidad fuese un incordio.

A Sakura le había fascinado desde el mismo momento en que puso sus ojos sobre él, lo mismo que al resto de la población femenina del pueblito. Los hombres lo detestaban, Naruto no fue la excepción, sin embargo tras tres años de peleas continuas y gruñidos al estilo “perro que ladra no muerde”, se había establecido una extraña camaradería entre ambos.

Lo encontró debajo de un auto, lleno de manchas de aceite y sudor, tan concentrado en su trabajo que no podía verse más atractivo ni inalcanzable. Tras observarlo embelesada y triste un momento, Sakura sacudió la cabeza y lo llamó.

—¡Ey, Sasuke!

Sasuke se detuvo y la miró, su rostro inexpresivo llenándose de esa resignación molesta y acostumbrada que tenía cuando los veía. Dejó su trabajo y se levantó secándose el rostro.

—¿Ya es hora? —susurró más para sí misma que para ella.

—Sí —contestó toda feliz, saltando hacia él.

—Estoy sucio —increpó cuando Sakura intentó sostener su brazo.

—No te preocupes, Naruto también. Ya estoy acostumbrada —replicó con astucia, mostrando las manchas de sal de su uniforme. Tras salir del trabajo en la fábrica, Naruto acostumbraba a recogerla del colegio, su saludo diario consistía en abrazarla hasta que ella perdía la respiración. Al principio, cuando era más niña, Sakura solía llorar de indignación y molestia, tanta era su furia que no hablaba con Naruto por días, luego (por fortuna) maduró y ella misma buscaba los brazos de su hermano sin importar cuan sucio estuviese.

Sasuke hizo una mueca pero Sakura lo ignoró, y bien colgada de su brazo, lo condujo a donde Naruto aguardaba.

—Ah, allí estás, _imbécil_ —saludó después de fruncir el ceño al ver a Sakura aferrada a Sasuke. Tres años bastaron también para que ambos hombres comprendieran que era inútil luchar contra la terquedad innata de Sakura.

Sasuke rodó los ojos sin responder al insulto.

—¿Qué pasa ahora?

—El motor sigue haciendo ese ruido, dattebayo. Dijiste que ya habías hecho algo, si descubro que te estoy pagando para las puras te vas a entenrar, maldito imbécil.

—Te dije también que tiraras esa chatarra y compraras algo decente, perdedor.

—¡Que no! Era de mi padre, dattebayo.

—Entonces deja de quejarte, esa cosa está funcionando de milagro.

Sakura rodó los ojos cuando vio que la pelea la excluía a su totalidad. Soltó a Sasuke y prefirió vagar por el taller mirando los distintos carros y motos que había en el lugar. Poco había variado desde que su antiguo dueño lo vendió, impregnándolo un aire impersonal que gritaba que no pertenecía a nadie. Esa era la esencia de Sasuke después de todo, un errante que no pertenecía a ningún lugar, como si hubiese brotado directamente de la tierra… sin pasado, sin futuro, no vivía su presente y no tenía anhelos en sus ojos oscuros como los agujeros negros.

_“¿Quieres saber…?”_

No podía permitirse divagar, no aún.

Se aburrió pronto de su débil distracción (y de los bramidos de su hermano) y salió del taller, caminando un buen tramo hasta llegar a un lugar deshabitado, lleno de rejas, chatarra y una casita en ruinas.

Guardaba pocos recuerdos de sus padres biológicos, entre esos estaba la casita de su temprana infancia. Ya nadie vivía allí, la gente lo había convertido en una especie de refugio común donde se escondían, jugaban, coqueteaban, o pasaban el rato mirando el mar gracias a la buena disposición del terreno.

Sakura solía acudir algunos días a la semana para contemplar el mar y por apego.

Entró con paso calmado abriendo la reja que chirrió, su mirada verde pasó de forma rápida alrededor del terreno abandonado, buscando alguna presencia, como encontró tal cosa ella siguió con tranquilidad tarareando de forma vaga una canción que había oído en la radio.

Ino tenía mejor voz, pero a Sakura le gustaba hacerlo aunque fuese muy desafinada.

Se sentó con los pies colgando del revoltijo de cajas, ropa, chatarra y todo tipo de cosas, mirando el agua de aquel turbio color imposible de describir en su totalidad. Las nubes ocultaban el sol pero el calor era bastante notorio, tras unos minutos se quitó la pesada chamarra que Naruto la obligaba a vestir junto al pantalón, y se quedó solo en blusa y falda (su uniforme original).

Estaría un rato allí, Naruto rara vez notaba sus ausencias cuando discutía con Sasuke, y si lo hacía sabía perfectamente donde buscar. Cuando tenía un berrinche, cuando estaba triste o pensativa, no importaba lo que sucediera, siempre, siempre buscaría refugio en su antiguo hogar.

Un ruido interrumpió la línea de sus pensamientos bruscamente haciéndola girar, a primera vista no encontró a nadie pero no se dejó convencer. Sakura se levantó con su ropa en mano, bajó y caminó unos minutos hasta rodear la casita y encontrar a la causante de todo: una joven de piel ridículamente pálida se encontraba encogida contra la pared, asustada y temblorosa en cuclillas para sí misma cosas inentendibles. El cabello oscuro estaba enredado y tan sucio como las ropas andrajosas que portaba, sin embargo lo más impresionante y de alguna forma escalofriante eran sus ojos, no tenían color alguno. Si alguien la veía por la noche pensaría que era una aparición y sin duda sufriría el peor susto de su vida.

Pero Sakura no se asustó, al contrario, sonrió con timidez.

—Hinata —saludó.

La aludida la observó de forma nerviosa, sus labios igual de pálidos que el resto de su cuerpo estaban agrietados.

—Sa… Sakura-san —musitó en respuesta, mordiéndose las uñas como un vicio. Su mirada blanca iba de un lado a otro con tanta rapidez que Sakura sintió mareos.

—¿De vuelta por aquí? —preguntó de forma simpática, dejando de mirarla y sentándose a su lado.

—Es… el único sitio… el único sitio donde e-ellos no me siguen —murmuró Hinata, ansiosa.

Sakura abrió la boca para preguntar quiénes eran ellos, pero casi al instante sacudió la cabeza prefiriendo no conocer la respuesta. Para el pueblo la familia Hyuga (o lo que quedaba) estaba maldita, como una especie de muerte andante con esos ojos blancos y las premoniciones que tenían, o al menos eso era lo que se susurraba. Sakura no había creído a pesar de las “pruebas” y la historia que tenían detrás. Por lo que sabía siempre habían vivido en Konoha, su mala fama era ancestral, lo habían logrado sobrellevar bien hasta que una década atrás cuando Hinata era una niña comenzó a predecir muertes por doquier.

Muertes que sucedieron tal como ella pronosticó.

Sakura creía firmemente que todo tenía una explicación aunque aún no se le ocurría ninguna lógica. La muerte del resto de los Hyuga en un accidente fue una bendición para los pueblerinos, solo Hinata sobrevivió escondiéndose y evitando el único orfanato que había, aunque en cuestión a la verdad el orfanato también la evitó, y para sentirse mejor (no meterse en problemas) le pasaron una “pensión” paupérrima que le permitió sobrevivir.

Sola, sin educación, padres o poder, Hinata había vagado esos años de lado a lado, siendo maltratada y echada cada cierto tiempo. Cuando volvía a quedarse sin un lugar donde dormir se refugiaba allí. Sakura la encontró en una de sus habituales visitas nocturnas, llevándose tal susto que tuvo pesadillas durante semanas, solo cuando se calmó se repitió que debía ser racional y buscar la lógica a la situación. Al buscar y encontrar a la mayor aunque tímida, extraña y atemorizada joven se había reído de sí misma por su temor tonto.

A veces le llevaba algo de ropa que no usaba o le preparaba comida. Hinata era la única aparte de Naruto que comía todo lo que cocinaba. Ino decía que era mejor tomar cianuro que su comida, Sasuke solía murmurar que muy en el fondo debía querer asesinarlo, y aunque Shizune la adoraba sonreía con nerviosismo ante el refrigerio que le llevaba a la enfermería. Claro, Naruto no comía en silencio, se quejaba por todo y siempre le recordaba que se merecía el cielo por el sacrificio que realizaba. Hinata al contrario agradecía todo.

Quizá por eso Sakura veía a Hinata como una hermanita, alguien frágil y pequeña que necesitaba protección, irónico era que Hinata fuese dos años mayor.

—¿Tu nueva casera te echó? —preguntó intentando tener algo de tacto.

Hinata sacudió la cabeza al instante.

—Salí sola… no soporto verlos más… siempre están allí… —dijo sonando como una lunática.

Sakura sonrió falsamente, una vez le habló a Naruto sobre Hinata, preguntándole si podían ayudarle, ofrecer aunque sea un pedazo de suelo para dormir. Naruto se negó en rotundo, en sus propias palabras dijo “no tengo dinero ni paciencia para lidiar con una loca, dattebayo”.

En parte podía entenderlo, Hinata realmente parecía necesitar un psiquiatra con urgencia.

—No sé qué ves, pero quizá si…

—No, no, no —dijo ella con fuerza, enterrando sus uñas en la tierra tan repentinamente que la sobresaltó.

—Está bien, está bien —replicó al instante, intentando calmarla con una leves palmaditas en el brazo, pero aquello no fue la mejor solución. Hinata se petrificó en cuanto la tocó, echando el cuerpo hacia atrás con la boca abierta en un grito espantoso que apenas pudo soltar.

—¡Hinata! ¡Hinata! —chilló Sakura asustada, sosteniéndola como podía mientras la joven se contorsionaba entre sus brazos, gimiendo de dolor y terror.

Hinata sostuvo con fuerza su mano mientras los ojos blancos hacían contacto con los suyos, y en ese infinito minuto que transcurrió ella se quedó sin respiración, las pupilas negras se agrandaron tragando el iris sin color, y la oscuridad la envolvió.

_Alguien corría en una superficie llena de agua, el chapoteo de sus pasos se perdía con sus gritos que nadie escuchaba. Cuanto más corría más desesperaba estaba, más caía y más lloraba, aterrada. Alguien la perseguía, alguien quería asesinarla… y Hinata solo podía ser una espectadora silenciosa y anonadada._

_Fuese quien fuese el asesino, ella solo podía ver su espalda, y las manos callosas que acariciaron los labios de la joven antes de ahogarla._

—¡Hinata! ¡Hinata!

Hinata abrió los ojos, su respiración trabada, Sakura la observaba exaltada y pálida. Habían caído a la tierra y en medio de su histeria Hinata había arañado las manos de Sakura, las heridas eran superficiales pero Hinata retrocedió gritando con pavor.

—¿Hinata? —insistió Sakura, notando a donde iba su atención. Frotó las marcas de uñas, sonriendo débilmente—. No te preocupes, no es nada, ni siquiera duele. Más importante es saber ¿qué te sucedió? ¿Por qué…?

—¡Sakura-chan! —Las dos saltaron ante el grito que pegó Naruto.

La muchacha más joven suspiró fastidiada y preocupada, turnándose para mirar a Hinata y luego sobre su hombro con indecisión.

—Hinata, por favor…

—Déjame sola. —Sakura parpadeó ante la voz vacía y firme de Hinata. Ella retrocedió como pudo, arrastrándose por el suelo hasta dar con la pared de la casita abandonando como si no desease nada más que fundirse con la madera—. Vete.

—Pero...

—V-Vete —repitió cerrando los ojos, tenía todos los signos de alguien que parecía a punto de llorar—. Déjame, déjame —exclamó, enterrando el rostro entre sus manos.

Sakura frunció el ceño.

—¡Sakura-chan! ¡¿Dónde estás?! —La voz de Naruto estaba cada vez más cerca.

—¡Deja de gritar, Naruto! ¡No estoy sorda! —chilló, levantándose bruscamente. Dio un último vistazo cargado de incertidumbre a Hinata y asintió—. Volveré.

—¡Si grito es porque no contestas, dattebayo!

—¡Si no contesto es por algo, estúpido hermano mayor! —Sakura cogió su ropa y estuvo a punto de irse cuando la voz de Hinata la detuvo.

—No.

—¡No me llames así, Sakura-chan! Y a todo esto ¡¿Dónde rayos estás, dattebayo?!

—¿Eh? —Sakura dejó de prestar atención a los gritos de su hermano y parpadeó sin comprender—. ¿Qué?

—No vuelvas —repitió Hinata en un murmullo. Con un dedo comenzó a trazar algo contra la tierra, el flequillo húmedo le caía sobre los ojos aún oscuros—. Nunca —sentenció, mirándola de una forma tan extraña que le hizo desear correr.

Había odio en sus ojos.

—¡Sakura-chan!

Sakura dio un paso atrás, luego otro y otro, y corrió hacia donde Naruto gritaba.

Nunca había sentido tanto miedo en su vida. Antes de perderla por completo de vista, notó que Hinata miraba sus uñas ensangrentadas, lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas.

¿Por qué lloraba?

Solo sabría la respuesta cuando la luna brillara roja sobre el cielo reflejando el mar teñido de sangre… su sangre, justo en el momento de su último aliento.

* * *

Naruto se quejaba como niño.

—No estabas por ningún lado. ¿Cómo puedes hacerme eso, Sakura-chan?

—Claro que estaba, me encontraste ¿no? Sabes que siempre voy allí.

—Pero no contestaste a la primera, dattebayo.

—Lo hice a la segunda.

—Pero…

—Ya cierren la boca —espetó Sasuke, harto de su ridícula discusión. Se limpió las manos llenas de grasa e hizo un gesto de desdén hacia la reliquia que Naruto manejaba—. Listo, váyanse.

—Tan encantador como siempre, Sasuke-kun —dijo Sakura rodando los ojos.

El joven la ignoró, Naruto también.

—¿Qué tanto estabas haciendo? No me quisiste decir.

—Miraba el mar, siempre miro el mar —respondió sin paciencia, empujando su ropa en la mochila y subiéndose a su sitio. Palmeó la moto con cuidado dirigiendo a su hermano un profundo ceño fruncido de fastidio—. Tengo dieciocho años, Naruto, deja de controlarme tanto.

—Exacto, solo dieciocho años —enfatizó el joven cruzándose de brazos y negándose a terminar la conversación allí. Sasuke suspiró, resignado, esos dos siempre le jodían la poca paz que se respiraba en ese olvidado lugar.

—Me distraje hablando con Hinata ¿está bien? —replicó Sakura a punto de darle un puñetazo. Shizune le había instado a controlar su carácter así que tenía que soportar el impulso.

—¿Hinata? ¿Qué Hinata? —preguntó Naruto, celoso.

—Hinata Hyuga, tonto —espetó Sakura—. Te hablé de ella antes, ¿recuerdas? Una chica un año menor que tú, de cabello oscuro y ojos blancos.

Naruto ladeó la cabeza sin recordar nada.

Sakura resopló con resignación. Vaya hermano cabeza hueca que tenía.

—La loca del pueblo —resumió Sasuke en crudas y certeras palabras.

—Ah, esa —asintió Naruto, reconociendo la descripción.

La joven les dirigió una mirada asesina.

—Idiotas.

—Que dejes de insultarme, dattebayo —reclamó.

Sakura le sacó la lengua.

—Más te vale empezar a manejar si quieres que lleguemos a tiempo para que la madre de Chouji cocine para nosotros. Hoy es viernes, Naruto tonto, a menos que quieras que cocine también hoy.

—¡Es hora de partir, dattebayo! —chilló Naruto al instante, subiéndose como pudo al asiento delantero.

Su hermana le gruñó, pero Sasuke dio una de esas escasas sonrisas que tenía, algo divertido por la situación.

La moto volvió a la vida y Naruto agitó la mano como despedida, listo para regresar a casa. Sakura sonrió levemente ante su vitalidad, justo entonces vio a alguien desde descender de la colina sin duda para buscar el servicio del taller, Sasuke ya estaba a punto de cerrar así que no podía verlo.

—¡Ey, Sasuke!

Él volteó al instante aunque su voz apenas se pudo oír por el ruido del motor. Sakura sonrió con diversión, Sasuke parecía haber activado una alarma interna en su cuerpo, reaccionaba instintivamente cuando lo llamaba de esa manera.

—Tienes clientes —avisó, gesticulando hacia un costado.

Sasuke miró de ella a su cliente y asintió.

Naruto finalmente arrancó, Sakura fue hacia atrás por la fuerza y el aire le alborotó el cabello pálido, se lo apartó con rapidez para ofrecer una sonrisa de despedida que fue correspondida.

La moto enfiló por la estropeada autopista mientras Sakura reía y Naruto hacía eco a su risa.

Con los dos pasajeros a bordo, el sonido inestable y ronco del motor, y las carcajadas de ellos dos, el día moría.

Probablemente también fue de los últimos días en que Sakura Uzumaki estaría con vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este fic está inspirado en la película coreana llamada That Guy/Fatal intuition/It's Him/That Man is the One… como deseen llamarlo xD. No es una adaptación como tal porque aunque la muerte de Sakura comienza la historia está lejos de ser la premisa principal. Es mi primera vez incursionando en una historia de crimen/suspenso/misterio, ojalá me vaya bien.  
> Si le agradó a alguien espero pueda darme una opinión.  
> Besos, Bella.


	2. Malentendidos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: applied

**PRIMERA PARTE**

**ADORACIÓN A LA TIERRA**

.

**MALENTENDIDOS**

* * *

Ino sonrió divertida cuando Sakura miró el diminuto vestido en el que la había enfundado. Naruto chillaría si la veía de esa manera, lo bueno era que Naruto no estaba.

—¿Qué te parece, frentona?

—Espectacular como siempre, cerda. Ya digo que ganarías más como modelo o algo relacionado con esto que como doctora.

Se había prometido que no volvería a tocar el tema pero su distracción le jugó una mala pasada. A través del espejo pudo ver el rostro de su mejor amiga ensombrecerse. Sakura quiso golpearse, ya habían pasado unas semanas desde que terminaron la preparatoria y sus papeles estaban listos al igual que sus maletas, todo estaba listo excepto su conflicto con Ino. La había llamado con la esperanza de limar asperezas y aunque ella respondió con recelo y frialdad al principio, luego de varios minutos en un tira y afloja ambas estaban riendo a cada lado del teléfono. Después de todo, gracias al cielo, Ino era más madura a pesar de que a primera vista pareciera muy superficial. Llegar a su casa completó “la reconciliación”, se la pasaron leyendo revistas, burlándose de las parejas formadas, y mirando películas cursis mientras criticaban todo comiendo palomitas.

Cuando Ino le ofreció arreglarla para ir a la discoteca como despedida, Sakura no pudo ser más feliz.

Aunque claro, podía irse olvidando de esa salida, acababa de fastidiar todo.

Ino se incorporó con las cejas arqueadas y los labios estirados en una sonrisa cínica. Sakura no pudo mirarla a los ojos.

Ino había estado con ella casi desde siempre, cuando retrocedía en sus memorias solo Ino y Naruto estaban de manera constante con ella, ni siquiera sus padres biológicos o los padres de Naruto tenían tanta importancia en sus recuerdos y en su corazón. Ino le había dado confianza, carácter y una gran amistad, se peleaban como perros y gatos pero se reconciliaban a lo grande, en las buenas y en las malas solo confiaban la una en la otra. Sakura la quería tanto como la envidiaba, y porque la quería había enterrado en lo más profundo de su ser esos sentimientos malos. Ino lo tenía todo o casi todo, su madre había muerto cuando ella nació, pero su padre la educó bien, con lujos, cariño y libertad. Ino nunca sufrió de inseguridad o burlas, había sido bonita de niña y creció para ser incluso más hermosa, además de inteligente, confiada, elegante y muchas cosas más. Ino era la envidia de la mayoría de las chicas y el objeto de deseo de casi todos los chicos. Sakura se había esforzado en seguirla, en idolatrarla e imitarla, tanto que casi se perdió a sí misma, afortunadamente Ino notó eso y le hizo retomar el camino correcto: aceptarse.

Ino significaba mucho en su vida, por ella Sakura era quien era.

Pero a pesar de todo, ni siquiera por Ino, pudo renunciar a la beca. No habría resultado difícil descender sus notas o llegar tarde de vez en cuando, después de todo también habría sido beneficioso para su hermano, tampoco habría sido complicado predisponer lo necesario para que su comportamiento intachable se arruinara. De haber querido hacerse a un lado, Ino habría obtenido la beca que ella había ganado.

Inoichi podía pagar sus estudios en la ciudad, pero Ino los quería por su esfuerzo. Ella quería probar que era más que una cara bonita y una hija mimada, quería reconocimiento y respeto.

La lucha entre ambas no había sido fría ni sucia, dieron lo mejor de sí hasta que se obtuvo a la ganadora. Luego Sakura le pidió perdón a Ino cuando ella la felicitó con una sonrisa mitad triste, mitad orgullosa.

Pedirle perdón por no dejarle ganar la beca había sido la peor tontería que se le pudo ocurrir.

Ino se había sentido insultada ante la intención de Sakura de querer dejarle el camino libre.

—¿Crees que tu necesitaba tu caridad? —Le había chillado, indignada—. ¡No entiendes nada, Sakura! ¡Eres inteligente, siempre lo fuiste! ¿Y yo que? ¡¿Qué habría pasado si me hubieses dejado ganar y alguien lo descubría?! ¡Todos tendrían su confirmación de lo superficial y estúpida que soy!

Aún tenía muy presente sus hirientes palabras, e Ino también.

—Bien, bien, Sakura, bravo. Eres especialistas en joder los mejores momentos —espetó, perdiendo el aire sofisticado y agradable. Se echó hacia atrás el larguísimo cabello rubio, y la contempló fríamente—. ¿Qué me iría mejor de modelo que de doctora? ¿Por qué? ¿No puedo ser doctora? ¿Tan tonta te parezco?

Sakura intentó mantener la paz.

—Sabes que no me refiero a eso, cerda…

—¿Lo sé? Ya no sé nada, Sakura, como soy tan tonta.

—Ino, por favor, se supone que eres la madura entre las dos.

Ella rio de forma agria.

—Sí, se supone, debo asumir ese papel ya que eres tan egoísta e infantil que es para dar dolor de cabeza.

—Solo estás diciendo eso porque estás molesta —murmuró, quitándose los tacos y el vestido y buscando su ropa. De ningún modo se quedaría más tiempo allí. El comentario de su mejor amiga había dolido, y se negaba a llorar frente a ella, cuando se enfriara la discusión podía llamarla de nuevo y disculparse—. Hablaremos cuando estemos más calmadas.

—Pero si esto apenas comenzó —gruñó Ino, iracunda, caminando de un lado a otro en su espaciosa habitación—. Aunque supongo que no debe sorprenderme, huir es tu especialidad.

Sakura se detuvo, dejó de amarrarse los pasadores de las zapatillas y levantó la mirada, airada.

—¿A qué te refieres? —exigió con voz temblorosa.

—¿Lloras? —preguntó Ino, tornándose más desagradable incluso—. Sí, eso también es lo que mejor sabes hacer, de esa forma despiertas lástima. ¿No fue así como Naruto convenció a sus padres para que te adoptaran?

—Cierra la boca.

—Llorando conseguiste una familia, llorando conseguiste una amiga, incluso llorando conseguiste que el niño que te quería se convirtiera en tu hermano.

—¡Cállate!

—¿No es triste, Sakura? Condenaste a Naruto a mirarte y no poder tenerte, lo condenaste a algo tan enfermizo como amar a su hermana como a una mujer.

—¡CIERRA LA BOCA! —gritó, perdiendo los estribos y arremetiendo contra ella como posesa.

Ino la recibió con un movimiento brusco y salvaje que la lanzó al piso al instante, respirando tan agitada como ella la miró con ira, resentimiento y dolor.

—La verdad es bastante dolorosa, ¿no?

—Vete a la mierda, Ino —increpó con voz frágil.

—La mierda nos rodea completamente —rio la rubia de forma vacía—. Yo no soy más que una muñequita bonita y tonta, tú no eres más que una niña mimada amada por su hermano.

—¡Deja de repetir eso! ¡DEJA DE REPETIRLO! —chilló, levantándose y yendo de nuevo contra ella. Ese era el único punto sensible de su vida, e Ino lo sabía.

La rubia no pudo responder lo bastante rápido, se debatieron un momento entre golpes, jalones de pelo y gritos, pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Ino se impusiera y la lanzara con fuerza lejos de ella. El golpe fue más brusco de lo que esperaba y el impacto aun peor, la ira de Ino cesó cuando vio a Sakura golpearse contra el filo de su cama y luego ir al piso con un sonido estremecedor.

Se quedó congelada un segundo, luego corrió asustada hacia su amiga.

—¡Sakura!

Sakura se movió débilmente apartando las manos que intentaban ayudarla, un hilillo de sangre descendió por su frente y su mejilla magullada. Ino se llevó una mano a la boca, temblorosa y llorosa. Había perdido la cabeza, ¿cómo había podido decirle y hacerle eso?

—Sakura…

Ella la ignoró, se levantó tambaleándose con el flequillo cubriéndole los ojos, recogió su ropa y aunque Ino intentó decir algo más, las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta. Sakura se fue sin decir nada más.

* * *

El letrero era lo suficiente te grande para que cualquiera lo viera… y lo ignorara. Sakura no se sorprendía en realidad, no había nadie lo suficientemente tonta y desesperada para querer trabajar en el bar de Jiraiya. Era el lugar favorito de los hombres pero el terror de las chicas, y lo que solicitaban eran empleadas. Jiraiya era un pervertido de primera, prefería estar sin trabajadores mientras no fuesen mujeres.

Hizo una pausa mirando sus heridas a través del cristal antes de entrar, ya se había ocupado de curarlas, la de la frente era fácil de ocultar con su flequillo, el problema era su mejilla… la herida era demasiado llamativa y en cuanto pasaran unas horas más empeoraría al moretearse.

Naruto iba a dar de gritos cuando se encontraran.

Se limpió los ojos cuidando que no quedara rastros de lágrimas. La pelea ya había sido lo bastante horrible, no quería recordarla de nuevo así que necesitaba ocuparse en algo que le diera beneficios.

Sin embargo, algunas de las palabras de Ino seguían infiltrándose en sus pensamientos, no podía soportar mirar a Naruto a la cara de nuevo sin al menos retribuirle un poco por todo lo que había hecho, sin al menos darle algo antes de irse de Konoha definitivamente.

Soñó con regresar, incluso emocionada fue con Sasuke días atrás a pesar de que el carácter taciturno y agrio del joven no había variado en lo más mínimo.

—¡Ey, Sasuke!

—¿Qué quieres? —Le espetó al no ver a Naruto. Era claro que la razón de su visita no tenía nada que ver con trabajo.

—Naruto me dijo que hablaron sobre mi beca —explicó, apoyándose contra uno de los autos—. Está más tranquilo que antes. Gracias, Sasuke-kun.

—Hmp… —“respondió” sin darle importancia.

Sakura se quedó mirándolo absorta con los labios entreabiertos, los ojos verdes detallando el sudor que cubría su piel, el cabello húmedo cayéndole sobre la frente, y siguiendo un instinto primario se lo apartó suavemente.

Sasuke se sobresaltó y retrocedió, iracundo.

—¿Qué haces?

—No creo que te lo haya dicho antes, ¿sabes? —respondió Sakura sin mirarlo a los ojos, sonriendo de forma temblorosa, pálida y nerviosa—. Aunque estoy segura que conoces lo que… —vaciló un segundo—… siento por ti.

—¿Vas a decirme que me amas? —Se burló el joven levantándose de su sitio y mirándola con desdén—. Pensé que tenías algo de cerebro para variar, Sakura.

Sakura tragó suavemente.

—No, no te amo, Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke parpadeó, confuso. ¿Entonces que fue todo eso?

—Me gustas —aclaró ella, irguiéndose e intentando ponerse a su misma altura, lamentablemente era muchísimo más baja que él así que tuvo que alzar la mirada. Los ojos de Sasuke la contemplaban sin sorpresa ni fastidio, haciendo la silenciosa pregunta de “¿qué diferencia había entre gustar y amar?”. Sakura suspiró con ansiedad—. Te gusta el chocolate, te gusta lo amargo, lo dulce o salado, te gustan los animales o los peluches, te gustan incluso las cosas bonitas… porque es solo un gusto y tarde o temprano termina o se intensifica. El amor es algo muy fuerte, requiere tiempo, comprensión y mucho más… no creo que eso se pueda caracterizar entre nosotros, ¿cierto?

Sasuke arqueó una ceja. ¿Sakura acababa de compararlo con peluches y chocolates?

—Me gustas mucho, más que el chocolate, más que las cosas dulces o los peluches, incluso más que Naruto… al menos en términos… románticos —Ella dejó de sonreír y se movió inquieta ante el silencio tenso—. Sé que no te preocupa, sé que no te gusto, pero a veces el amor no se trata solo de dos personas, a veces se trata de una y lo que hace para que la persona que quiere le corresponda. No te amo pero si el tiempo no cambia nada mis sentimientos voy a volver, Sasuke-kun. ¿Está bien? Volveré.

Él soltó un bufido.

—¿Volverás solo por un capricho adolescente?

—Voy a volver tanto si es por ti como si no —aclaró Sakura alegremente, balanceando sus brazos y mirando a un costado—. Konoha es mi lugar de nacimiento, si simplemente me voy sin mirar atrás ¿Quién hará algo por los que se quedan aquí? Por eso nos dan becas, por eso se esfuerzan en pagar todo tipo de estudios, los padres dan la mejor educación a sus hijos con la esperanza de una vida mejor lejos de este pequeña villa, pero una vez me lo dijeron Minato y Kushina ¿Si yo no hago nada por los que amo quién lo hará? ¿Por qué debo olvidar Konoha si aquí me críe y fui feliz? Quiero volver para dar esperanza al resto, para que sepan que esta villa es nuestra y si ponemos de nuestra parte puede ser igual de próspera que las grandes ciudades.

Era un sueño que muchos podían calificar de tonto e idealista, tan grande e irrealizable que ni siquiera debía ser un sueño, pero Sakura albergaba grandes esperanzas.

—Volveré… ¿me esperarás?

—Adiós, Sakura —dijo Sasuke bruscamente, intentando volver a su trabajo.

—Me esperarás —afirmó tercamente la adolescente, enganchando su dedo índice al de él—. Es una promesa —declaró con una sonrisa brillante—. Si me enamoro de alguien más o tú te enamoras no tienes que preocuparte, pero si no es así entonces Sasuke-kun volveré para amarte y hacer que me ames.

Hizo una promesa que ella no pensaba cumplir.

No importaba, igual Sakura tampoco esperaba que Sasuke tomara la promesa en serio. Para él, ella era solo una chiquilla caprichosa que soportaba y apreciaba a duras penas.

Se talló suavemente la mejilla mientras el recuerdo se desvanecía de su mente. Había deseado volver, realmente hizo muchos planes para volver, pero las palabras de Ino le habían calado profundamente.

¿Cuán egoísta podía ser para volver sabiendo lo que Naruto sentía por ella? ¿Cuán miserable podía hacer a su hermano?

Lo mejor para Naruto sería que ella desapareciera de su vida definitivamente, cuando el tiempo pasara y ella fuese exitosa anularía la adopción, renunciaría para siempre al apellido Uzumaki y recuperaría el de sus padres. Sería Sakura Haruno nuevamente y el pecado de Naruto se desvanecería para siempre.

—Voy a liberarte del peso de amar a tu hermana —susurró miserable a su reflejo en el cristal. Se arregló el flequillo y empujó las puertas para entrar.

Una tenue oscuridad la recibió, mucho más espesa que la que apenas había afuera. Las luces de neón anidaban por doquier, al igual que las mesitas desgastadas y los clientes que exigían a gritos que tomaran su orden.

Rodó los ojos y avanzó a la barra donde Jiraiya hacía malabares entre intentar atender a sus clientes y coquetear con una mujer rubia de grandes pechos. Sakura le quitó arrebató la bandeja llena de cervezas y las repartió con precisión, había ayudado a Jiraiya algunas veces a escondidas de Naruto cuando necesitaba dinero y no quería pedírselo a su hermano.

—Sakura, preciosa —saludó él melosamente cuando regresó depositando la bandeja sobre la barra—. Me leíste la mente, me preguntaba si vendrías para ayudar un poco.

—Solo unas horas —musitó, mirando de reojo y sin interés a la mujer de grandes pechos que se emborrachaba de forma alarmante a su lado. No la conocía directamente pero la había visto asistir algunas ceremonias, era la chaman del pueblo.

—Solo unas horas será entonces —asintió Jiraiya, mirando detrás de ella con los ojos entrecerrados—. ¿Naruto no te ha seguido, verdad?

—Estará trabajando hasta tarde hoy —contestó. A ninguno le convencía que Naruto supiera de ese trabajito de medio tiempo, solo la había pillado una vez y le inventó que ayudaba solo por esa ocasión, pero la furia de Naruto fue abrumadora.

—¿Para qué quieres el dinero en esta ocasión? —preguntó, sirviéndole un licor suave y dulce como cortesía.

La adolescente alzó una ceja.

—¿Acaso solo vengo por dinero?

—Sí.

—Bueno, es cierto —reconoció, tomando la bebida a traguitos—. Es por Naruto.

—¿Naruto, eh? —repitió Jiraiya—. Pensé que sería por Sasuke o por ese chico con el que te ves a escondidas.

Sakura se atragantó.

—¡No me veo a escondidas con nadie! —chilló roja como un tomate.

El hombre solo rio con diversión, a juzgar por su reacción era obvio que dio en el blanco.

—No como crees —protestó, sabiendo que se había delato. Pasó con nerviosismo una mano por su mejilla y se encogió al tocar su herida. Jiraiya la miró detenidamente, la oscuridad del lugar había servido como camuflaje pero su quejido hizo que él notara que estaba herida.

La expresión de Jiraiya se hizo seria.

—¿Quién te hizo eso? ¿Fue ese chico acaso? Sakura, si fue así…

—No hagas un melodrama en tu mente, Jiraiya-san —cortó, desviando su atención al piso de forma incomoda—. Me peleé con Ino y… bueno, no creo que sea difícil adivinar que nos hicimos daño mutuamente.

Jiraiya frunció los labios sin saber si creerle o no, finalmente lo dejó ir.

—Supongo que debió ser una pelea bastante intensa. Habría sido digna de ver —intentó bromear.

Ella sonrió débilmente.

—Intensa, sí —aceptó—. ¿Qué me dices si trabajo hasta las nueve pero me pagas por adelantado?

—¿Por qué debo pagarte por adelantado? —Jiraiya se veía receloso, como si pensara que Sakura huiría con el dinero.

—La tienda cierra a los ocho y media, Jiraiya-san. Además, ¿a dónde iría? No seas ridículo.

—Por lo que sé mañana te vas de Konoha a la gran ciudad.

—Vamos, ¿de verdad crees que huiré con unos cuantos yenes?

—Ey, que no te pago solo unos cuantos yenes —protestó, pero le dio el dinero con un suspiro.

La muchacha sonrió ampliamente.

—No demoraré, compraré el regalo y lo esconderé aquí. No puedo llevarlo a casa o Naruto lo encontraría.

Sin darle tiempo a opinar, salió del bar como un tornado lleno de vitalidad. Jiraiya no pudo evitar sonreír melancólicamente, ver a Naruto y Sakura era como ver a Minato y Kushina, con su misma fuerza y alegría, pero también era como ver a Kizashi y Mebuki. Su hija había heredado muchas cosas de ellos y a su muerte, los padres de Naruto le habían legado también muchos de sus pensamientos y deseos.

Esperaba ferviente e inútilmente que todo saliera bien.

Desde la muerte de Minato y Kushina, Jiraiya solo vivía con temores y secretos. Quería librarse de estos, pero sería una empresa imposible.

* * *

Naruto se desperezó bostezando alegremente, se suponía que ese día sería el más largo y agotador, pero por algún motivo los habían dejado ir temprano. Bastante animado se despidió del resto y subió en su moto para ir a casa, pensó en comprar algunos pastelitos para comer y que Sakura no tuviese que hacer la cena ni nada un día antes de su partida, así que se detuvo en la tienda y compró bastantes, los dos tenían un apetito escandaloso.

Estaba tan feliz y triste al mismo tiempo que no sabía muy bien cómo se despediría de Sakura. ¿Qué le diría? ¿Qué le daría? Era un poco lento así que esperaba que lo que tenía preparado fuese suficiente.

Salió de la tienda algo distraído así que no notó la discusión que había en la tienda contigua hasta que le salpicó agua helada.

—Pero ¿Qué rayos, dattebayo? —preguntó, enfadado, mirando a todos lados hasta que halló la causa.

Una joven tiritaba completamente empapada en las puertas de la tienda, vestida con lo que parecía ser una mezcla de todo tipo de ropa y con el sucio cabello enredado daba las señales de ser una desquiciada. Estaba aferrada a una bolsa llena de comestibles que la dueña intentaba quitarle, al parecer ella le había echado el agua.

Naruto frunció el ceño sin comprender muy bien la situación.

—Dámelo aquí, loca —gritó la mujer furiosa, tirando con más fuerza de la bolsa.

—Pa-Pagué por esto… —protestó la joven con una voz tan débil que era casi imposible de oír—. Por favor…

—Te dije que no entraras a mi tienda, ¿no? ¡Te lo dije! ¡Maldita seas! —increpó con odio en los ojos—. Mi hijo se lesionó por tu culpa y mi marido fue despedido del trabajo solo porque te dejé comprar aquí la última vez. ¡Estás loca si piensas que necesito tu dinero! ¡Tómalo! —Le tiró unos billetes al rostro con repugnancia—. ¡Cómete tu dinero pero deja mis cosas!

—¡Eh! —saltó Naruto, indignado, desde su sitio. El resto de las personas se habían reunido a mirar y cuchichear sin intervenir, como si observaran algo grotescamente divertido. Nunca entendería como podían mirar con tanta tranquilidad y sonreír abiertamente.

¿Qué demonios les pasaba?

—¿Qué? —le gruñó la dueña con fiereza.

—Si le está pagando esas cosas ya no son suyas, dattbayo —chilló, señalándola con el dedo abierta y hostilmente—. Si no necesita el dinero ¿entonces por qué tiene una tienda? Solo debe cerrarla y listo.

—¿Qué dices? ¡Chiquillo maleducado! —dijo la vieja mujer, indignada.

—Maleducada usted, dattebayo —respondió, arrebatando la bolsa de las manos de ambas mujeres sin esfuerzo alguno—. No soy un chiquillo además —añadió, frunciendo el ceño e irguiéndose en toda su estatura—. Eh, tú —dijo a la joven empapada—. Vamos, camina, dattebayo.

—¡No con mis cosas!

—¡Que no son suyas, dattebayo! —gruñó Naruto, irritado, observándola con frialdad. Sacó unos cuantos billetes y se los entregó de mala manera a la vendedora—. Tome, lo pago yo, ya no debería ser un problema, ¿cierto? —Sin ni siquiera esperar una respuesta cogió a la mujer empapada de la mano y tiró de ella con algo de brusquedad.

Se alejaron en cuestión de minutos calle arriba, solo cuando estuvo seguro de que había pasado el peligro, Naruto la soltó suspirando con alivio. Ella se quedó allí, parada sin movimiento alguno, en el silencio que los rodeaba solo se oía su tenue respiración.

Naruto observó con curiosidad y cautela, la había defendido solo porque no soportaba las injusticias, pero eso no hacía menos cierto que esa mujer parecía loca.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó.

No obtuvo respuesta, ella ni siquiera le prestó atención, solo tiritaba con el rostro agachado mirando la pista, chorreando agua a montones que iba acumulándose en torno a sus viejas zapatillas.

—Esas zapatillas… —murmuró Naruto, pensativo—. Eh, yo le compré esas zapatillas a Sakura-chan. ¿Por qué las tienes tú?

De nuevo no hubo respuesta. Naruto se pasó una mano por la nuca sin estar seguro sobre que hacer.

—Quizá me confundo… ¡No, no estoy confundido! —añadió al instante, parpadeando—. Esos agujeros los hice yo cuando quise secarlos con la plancha, los recuerdo bien. Tú también lo recordarías si Sakura-chan te hubiese perseguido con las zapatillas en mano durante horas, dattebayo.

Naruto sonrió alegremente a pesar del recuerdo tenebroso, alzó el rostro como esperando ver una sonrisa o alguna reacción, pero la chica seguía oculta tras su cabello sucio y enredado.

—Ey, te estoy hablando —se quejó dando unos pasos tentativos hacia ella.

La chica finalmente le devolvió la mirada, a través del espeso cabello, se encontró con unos grandes y descoloridos ojos que le hicieron detenerse bruscamente.

Cabello oscuro, ojos blancos.

—Hinata Hyuga —soltó, sorprendido y para qué negarlo, algo asustado—, la loca del pueblo, dattebayo. —Casi al instante lamentó lo dicho. Hinata Hyuga se encogió ligeramente como si la hubiese golpeado, lo peor de todo era que no parecía indignada como lo estaría cualquier otra persona si la hubiese insultado, todo lo contrario, parecía más miserable que antes. Toda empapada, tiritando y con esos ojos sin lágrimas pero llenos de desesperación era la imagen perfecta de alguien quebrada en espíritu.

Naruto se aclaró la garganta, luciendo bastante culpable.

—Sakura-chan me habló de ti… supongo… —Hinata Hyuga seguía mirándolo y él se supo nervioso ante esa intensidad vacía en sus ojos—… supongo que te los regaló, ¿no? Les tenía mucho cariño, dattebayo, pero ella tiene algunos pares extra —rio débilmente y al instante se calló porque no había motivo para reír—. Mira, sé que lo que te dije fue feo, si Sakura-chan estuviese aquí ya me habría molido a golpes. Lo siento, no quise ser brusco. —Su intento de disculpa era patético pero no tenía más que ofrecer. Le tendió la bolsa por la cual había surgido la pelea anterior y esperó que eso fuese suficiente para calmarla un poco.

Hinata Hyuga se quedó mirando la bolsa durante varios minutos como si no entendiera lo que había dicho, como si no comprendiese porque estaba siendo amable con ella.

Naruto suspiró y le puso la bolsa en las manos con torpeza, notando la aspereza de sus dedos, eso llamó su atención lo suficiente como para mantener el contacto por más tiempo del necesario. Naruto no era un santo, había estado con unas cuantas mujeres, se había acostumbrado al tacto suave y delicado de las chicas con las cuales había compartido algunas noches, incluso estaba acostumbrado al tacto brusco pero suave también de Sakura, a la cual no dejaba ejercer ninguna labor más allá de sus estudios. Siempre había creído que las chicas eran así, suaves, delicadas, y se las debía tratar y cuidar bien. No imaginaba que tipo de vida había tenido que padecer esa chica para tener las manos así, llenas heridas, quemaduras y asperezas.

Ella se soltó bruscamente cuando notó la inspección, retrocediendo como un animalito asustado buscando a donde escapar.

—Disculpa —dijo Naruto, sorprendido ante su reacción—. Está claro que soy un tonto. Sakura-chan lo dice a veces pero…

—Q-Quiere mucho a Sakura-san —musitó finalmente la joven, su voz era suavecita y amenazaba con romperse en cualquier momento. Naruto se animó al verla ceder y hablar—. La menciona pa-para todo.

—Es mi hermana. —A pesar de la sonrisa las palabras se oyeron amargas en los oídos de ambos.

Naruto miró incómodo.

—Tengo que irme. ¿Estarás… bien?

Ella se estremeció ligeramente como si la pregunta le hubiese hecho recordar algo horrible. Naruto recordó la petición de Sakura acerca de ofrecerle algo de ayuda a la chica, cuando lo mencionó Naruto apenas le prestó atención así que había desechado invertir el poco dinero que ganaba para la educación de Sakura en alguien que no conocía y que además era objeto de cuchicheos e historias de terror en los bares.

Ahora mirando a Hinata Hyuga sintió mucha compasión. Quizá podía reconsiderar lo dicho por Sakura.

—Usted… Sakura-san…

—¿Sí? —Naruto la observó luchar por decirle algo durante unos largos segundos hasta que sacudió la cabeza y retrocedió más, la poca normalidad que había ganado al hablar se esfumó. Se estremeció de forma alarmante, masculló un “gracias” que apenas se oyó, y corrió lejos de él.

Se quedó mirándola un buen tiempo hasta que la perdió de vista, se encogió de hombros y pensó en las veces que Sakura lo había acusado de brusco e insensible, quizá tenía razón.

—Debo volver a casa —dijo, asintiendo para sí mismo. Los pastelitos se enfriarían si dejaba pasar más tiempo.

Entonces vio algo que más tarde solo sería el precedente que desencadenaría la tragedia que estaba por suceder.

—¡Si le digo que no es porque no, shannaro! —Sakura acababa de salir del bar de Jiraiya. Desde donde estaba Naruto apenas podía verla pero su voz escandalosa y su cabello rosa eran imposibles de confundir. Estaba gritándole a un borracho que intentaba manosearla de todas las formas posibles, y aunque Sakura se deshizo de él de forma efectivo, Naruto vio todo rojo.

Tiró la bolsa de papel lleno de pastelitos, e iracundo fue tras su hermana.

* * *

Jiraiya estaba intentando ganarse un beso de Tsunade cuando Naruto ingresó como un torbellino. Al ver a su ahijado, Jiraiya perdió todo color de forma instantánea, su mirada asustada se dirigió hacia Sakura que de espaldas no había notado nada. La chica estaba demasiada ocupada recogiendo las botellas vacía y golpeando con la bandeja las cabezas de aquellos que querían propasarse.

—Estoy muerto, bien muerto —murmuró buscando frenéticamente un lugar donde esconderse.

Tsunade le dirigió una mirada burlona sin despegarse de su amado sake.

Un borracho intentó que Sakura se sentara en sus piernas, la chica perdió la poca cordialidad que le quedaba, tiró las botellas a un lado y le dio con la bandeja en la cara antes de que una mano la apartara. Sakura retrocedió confundida hasta que vio a Naruto darle un puñetazo al borracho, solo entonces comprendió que estaba en problemas.

—¡Naruto! —soltó, alarmada.

Naruto volteó, enfadado.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Sakura-chan?! —gritó, furibundo—. ¡JIRAIYA! —bramó cuando vio al hombre intentar escapar en el fondo. El hecho de que no hubiese dicho “ero-senin” era señal de peligro, mucho peligro.

—Por favor, Naruto, estás exagerando —intentó mantener la paz la muchacha. El borracho se estaba quejando en el suelo con la nariz rota y sus amigos parecían preparados para iniciar una pelea descomunal. Lo último que le faltaba era dejar de despedida a Naruto una noche en la comisaria por estar peleando.

Pero Naruto no la escuchó, al intentar acercarse se puso en un lugar donde la luz de uno de los anuncios le dio directo en el rostro, mostrando su mejilla magullada. La situación en la que se encontraba daba todo para ser malinterpretado.

—Naruto —suplicó, intentando explicarse, pero con un gritó él se lanzó de lleno a la pelea de forma salvaje.

Alguien llamó a la policía pero la pelea terminó antes de que llegaran, y Naruto sin darle más que una mirada llena de cólera a Jiraiya la sostuvo de la mano y la sacó de allí.

Sakura lloró todo el camino a casa por la culpa y el miedo.

Naruto estaba ensangrentado pero no preció importarle cuando la empujó dentro de la casa.

—¡¿Quién fue?! —exigió temblando de furia mientras la sostenía fuertemente de los hombros. Sakura se movió desmadejada entre sus brazos como si fuese un títere—. ¡¿Quién te hizo eso?!

—¡Eso estaba intentando explicarte, idiota! —chilló Sakura—. ¡Nadie me golpeó! ¡Me peleé con Ino y caía al piso! ¡Fue un accidente!

—¡No me vas la cara de tonto! —bramó Naruto—. ¡Te he dicho cientos de veces que no vayas allí! ¡Trabajo todo el día para darte lo necesario, Sakura, lo siento si no es suficiente!

—¡Es suficiente! ¡Es más que suficiente! —exclamó la muchacha entre lágrimas—. ¡He visto lo que has hecho por mí! ¡¿Crees que no sé a todo lo que renunciaste?! ¡¿Cómo podría seguir pidiéndote más y más sin sentir vergüenza?!

—¡Eres mi hermana, no tienes que sentir vergüenza!

—¡TÚ NO ERES MI HERMANO! —Y allí estaba, la grieta entre ambos. Naruto retrocedió como si Sakura le hubiese golpeado y aunque ella se sintió como una arpía siguió gritando—. ¡MINATO Y KUSHINA ME ADOPTARON PORQUE TÚ SE LOS PEDISTE! ¡TE CONVERTISTE EN MI HERMANO PARA EVITAR QUE FUERA A UN ORFANATO! ¡ME DISTE TODO, NARUTO, Y YO SOLO TE HE DADO MISERIA! ¿CREES QUE ES FÁCIL VIVIR CONTIGO SABIENDO QUE ME AMAS?

Al principio Sakura no quiso verlo, cuando Naruto la perseguía en la guardería y el primer año de primaria a muchos les pareció una ternura aunque ella le había fastidiado. Cuando sus padres murieron y Naruto le prometió que no estaría sola, Sakura había albergado una pequeña esperanza que se convirtió en una certeza con su adopción. Se había prometido ser feliz, ser una buena hija y una buena hermana, y había hecho lo posible para lograrlo. Naruto había facilitado la tarea mucho, con su carácter alegre y bonachón no tuvo problemas para hacerla sentir querida y no una intrusa en su familia. Ella no lo había pensado dos veces en los días antes de su adopción cuando Naruto la seguía y le decía que era la niña más bonita, cuando le daba parte de su comida en los recreos y jugaba con ella a pesar de ser tres años menor. Pero habían crecido y a pesar de que de Naruto no daba muchas muestras existían momentos que la miraba con una fijeza que la estremecía, momentos donde la abrazaba de un modo que nunca podría calificarse como fraternal, momentos entre juegos y risas en que sus dedos habían recorrido la piel de sus brazos en una suave caricia pasional.

Algunos como Ino lo habían notado y cuchicheaban de vez en cuando, un rumor malicioso y sucio que ponía a Naruto en la peor posición.

Ino tenía toda la razón, ella había condenado a Naruto a una vida miserable, a desear a una mujer que ante la ley y los ojos del mundo era su hermana.

Naruto sacudió la cabeza de forma brusca, abrumado.

—No es cómo crees. No sé qué te han dicho pero yo no…

—No necesitan decírmelo, Naruto —interrumpió Sakura llorando—. Yo lo sé, lo sé.

Él se debatió internamente unos minutos, luego dejó caer los hombros como señal de derrota.

—¿Es tan insoportable que te ame?

Hubo solo un instante de silencio.

—Sí. —Sakura cerró los ojos sin querer ver su cara ante su respuesta. Había querido dejarle un bonito recuerdo, un bonito regalo y un “gracias” simple pero lleno de todo el cariño que le tenía. En cambio le dejaba un recuerdo funesto, una respuesta terrible, y el corazón hecho trizas.

Era la peor hermana que podía existir.

_“Minato-san, Kushina-san… perdónenme, por favor”._

Naruto pasó por su lado bruscamente, Sakura se sintió morir cuando vio unas lágrimas mojarle el rostro pero no se movió de su sitio. Era la única forma de que se terminara, era la única manera de que Naruto la olvidara. Sin embargo su resolución se quebró cuando Naruto se detuvo antes de cerrar la puerta y la observó. Hubo tanto tristeza y tanto en sus ojos azules llenos de lágrimas que Sakura se olvidó de su determinación y corrió a él, desesperada por su perdón.

—¡Naruto! ¡Naruto! —chilló cuando él cerró la puerta en su cara y echó candado.

—No tienes que preocuparte de nada más, Sakura-chan. Mañana te irás y no volverás a verme, no tendrás que soportar lo que siento por ti —susurró a través de la puerta con voz muerta—. Pero mientras tanto no te moverás de aquí, mi deber es cuidarte y lo cumpliré hasta el último minuto en que pises Konoha.

—¡No! ¡No hagas esto! —gritó Sakura, golpeando con fuerza la puerta—. ¡Por favor, Naruto! ¡Lo siento! ¡LO SIENTO!

—¿Uzumaki Naruto? —Una voz intervino. Sakura siguió gritando pero Naruto giró para enfrentar al recién llegado.

Era un policía.

—Se nos notificó de una pelea en el bar de Jiraiya, al parecer estuvo involucrado. Por favor, acompáñeme a la comisaría sin quejas.

Naruto suspiró y al hacerlo su rostro se contrajo de dolor, estaba lleno de golpes pero el peor dolor estaba en su corazón.

Asintió sin poner trabas, metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su chamarra descolorida y echó a andar mientras el viento nocturno le proporcionaba un breve alivio.

Cuando subió a la patrulla miró su casa como si fuese la primera vez que la veía: sus paredes desprolijas y descascaradas, su techo inclinado y la chimenea rústica. No sintió nada extraño ni una anticipación a nada al dejar a Sakura allí encerrada.

Ese siempre había sido su hogar, el único que conocía, el único lugar donde ella estaría a salvo.

O al menos eso creyó.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> Aquí está la continuación. Espero les guste, hay muchas cosas que quedan al aire, es decir las escenas están incompletas, hay mucho por descubrir aun en el misterio que rodeará la muerte de Sakura. Poco a poco se verá más :3


End file.
